


First Date

by Sunflowersamurai



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowersamurai/pseuds/Sunflowersamurai
Summary: After two years, Shisui finally gets the courage to ask Itachi on a date. While all seems well, the date quickly takes a turn for the stranger, and the two are left pondering not only their feelings but the mysterious events of the night as well.





	1. Chapter 1

Itachi stood leaning in pseudo relaxation against the Yamanaka’s flower shop wall. He was entirely unsure what to do with himself. He glanced at the door into the shop and considered going inside and talking with the shop owner, whose name Itachi didn’t even know, but decided against it. Then, after a few painfully long moments with sideways glances at the lone Uchiha loitering by the flower shop with no flowers in hand, Itachi turned and glanced and considered all over again.

This is… ridiculous… Itachi mulled to himself as he stood there, a sense of impatience and even a pang of irritation creeping up through the soles of his sore feet. He had just returned from a mission that lasted about a week. Of course, this meant he was hungry, tired, sore, and relatively irritable with things he normally wouldn’t bother toiling with. A strange anonymous letter asking for a date was one such thing.

Dearest Itachi,

I have had quite the interest in you for some time now. Ever since I saw

you during the Academy days in fact, although I didn’t really know it

then. I would really love to have the opportunity to take you on a date

tonight at 9:15 in front of the Yamanaka’s place. Please consider it, I’ll

keep an eye out for you.

Academy days… no name signed… “Dearest Itachi”… a flower shop… Itachi had thought for sure that all things pointed directly at Izumi who, even Itachi could tell, was deeply infatuated with him. But I wonder why she wouldn’t sign the letter? Itachi concluded that perhaps she had simply wanted to do something out of the ordinary to pique his interest, but now that the clock showed the time 9:47pm, Itachi had begun to doubt it was Izumi. She’s never been shy about her feelings for me, Itachi thought, she’s always been direct and kind to me. I don’t see any reason for that to suddenly change.

Itachi had just made the decision to leave when a familiar face popped out from the shop just as they prepared to close, carrying a bouquet of White Gardenias. Itachi leapt to a more upright position and met his friend as he was leaving, “Shisui!”

Shisui didn’t look the least surprised to see Itachi, but his face lit up with a wide smile to see his friend had returned safe and well, “Yo, Itachi. What are you doing here at this time of night?”

Itachi, who was normally a bit more observant than this, entirely missed Shisui’s mischievous tone, “I got this strange letter asking me on a date but I think they may have gotten cold feet.”

Shisui forced his lips to stay still, “Oh, mind if I see?”

“Not at all,” Itachi must have been tired so as not to have picked up on Shisui’s immense aura of great amusement.

“Hmm,” Shisui mumbled reading only half aloud, “they sound like they’re really into you, Itachi. I wonder who it could be?”

Now, Itachi had begun to receive Shisui’s hints, and he narrowed his eyes as he examined his friend from head to toe, “Shisui… you-“

Shisui winked at Itachi, his long beautiful lashes kissing his cheek as he did so, “You really are beat from that last mission aren’t you? I thought for sure I was going to have to spoil the element of surprising you.” Itachi’s face ignited in a blush as Shisui handed him the flowers, “I knew you’d be worn out once you got home, so I thought I’d do a little something for you. Unfortunately, I got stuck filing paper work for an extra half hour or so but figured I’d come see if you had waited anyway. Heh, I’m glad I did.”

Itachi was stunned for a long moment, staring blankly into Shisui’s deep dark eyes while his face only grew progressively redder. Shisui chuckled a bit awkwardly seeing Itachi’s reaction, unsure of how to respond to Itachi’s blank look. “Shisui… I didn’t…” Itachi fumbled for words until Shisui stepped in,

“Really? No idea? Not even a single misgiving in all these years of rubbing your back and trying to cook for you and snuggling with you while we sleep even though there’s plenty of room for the both of us? Not a clue, huh?” Shisui prodded Itachi playfully, flicking his hair while he did so, “How could you blame me, Itachi, after all,” Shisui looked deeply at Itachi now, and his voice came out without hesitation and with the greatest sense of conviction, “you are exceptional, Itachi.”

Itachi reeled now and managed to choke quite badly on his own saliva. Shisui laughed heartily and patted his back until Itachi’s coughing stopped. Itachi’s head whipped up and he shot a false glare at Shisui with eyes burning from more than just being flustered. And Shisui knew exactly what else they were burning with.

Shisui’s eyes narrowed while he watched Itachi collect himself. Narrowed eyes deep with feelings and glinting in the street lights. A breeze had picked up and with it came a deep reaching chill. Shisui looked at the clock, 10:17pm. Wordlessly, Shisui removed the flak jacket that the Jonin’s wore and wrapped Itachi in it. Itachi, recovering from his blundering bashfulness, looked up and met Shisui’s gaze, “We probably shouldn’t stay out here too much longer. It’s supposed to be cold tonight with the weather moving in about now. That’s part of the reason Kakashi made the schedule the way he did. He wanted us back before the cold spell set in.”

“We’ll go to my house, if you don’t mind of course. It’s a lot closer from here,” Shisui rested his hand on Itachi’s shoulder as Itachi nodded his agreement to Shisui’s proposal. But this time, Itachi wasn’t going to let Shisui’s subtle moves slip past him, and Itachi wondered if he had chosen the flower shop for the exact reason that it was much closer to Shisui’s house than Itachi’s. Either way, Itachi followed his friend through the quiet streets as the breeze made wind chimes sing and trees hum, as though creating their own melody of approval for the two while they walked in only each other’s company.


	2. Chapter 2

Shisui held the door for Itachi as the two hastily made their way inside. Just as Itachi had said, the cold spell had come quickly and without mercy for the two still 20 minutes from home at the time. Shisui’s teeth chattered and Itachi sniffled hard before sneezing as the door closed behind them.

The breeze had turned into a vicious wind that howled angrily outside and shook the doors and windows of Shisui’s house. “Geez, if I didn’t know any better I’d say we’re in the land of wind right now,” Shisui pouted a bit, grabbing a blanket he’d left thrown in a heap on the couch. As Shisui organized the pillows on the couch, Itachi took the flak jacket off and hung it neatly in the hall closet. As he did so, he noticed the haunting picture of a five year-old Shisui with his mother and father and grandfather Kagami proudly toting a large fish that Shisui had caught. Shisui would tell Itachi the story of the picture only once. It evoked dark memories that were far too painful for anyone, even Shisui, to control.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Shisui,” Itachi mused looking at a small picture frame lying face down at the bottom of the drawer where Shisui kept a myriad of arbitrary objects, “what’s this picture of?”

Shisui snatched the frame from Itachi’s hands in a very uncharacteristic manner and snapped at him, “Stop snooping through my stuff! Damn!” Shisui spat the words furiously at Itachi and threw the picture frame on the bed before throwing himself down with it. Itachi stared wide-eyed and shocked at Shisui, who never snapped at him barring the rare occasion that the two were in a dangerous situation and he had to get Itachi’s attention quickly. Shisui had just hit 13, but as it was with shinobi, he was already considerably developed for his age, and he made Itachi look very small now by comparison.

“Shisui… I’m sorry,” Itachi approached him with uncertainty and dared lay only his fingertips against Shisui’s powerfully muscled shoulder. Shisui smacked Itachi’s hand away swiftly and decisively, leaving a stinging red streak across the back of it. This offended Itachi, more by hurting him than anything else, “I said I’m sorry! I didn’t even see it.”

And in that moment, Itachi gained a new perspective of Shisui. It was one that would stay with him for the rest of his life.

Shisui whipped around and his eyes froze Itachi in place, and pierced his soul. There, on his beloved, trusted, endlessly kind friends face, burned the Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi’s breath pitched and caught in his throat at the frightening look on Shisui’s face. It was like looking at him from a strangers eyes, he didn’t recognize him. And just as abruptly, Shisui’s fist collided with Itachi’s soft, childish face while he remained paralyzed by the merciless stare that trapped him. Itachi hit the floor hard. His world grew very quiet. His vision went dark.

He came to not quite a minute later, and Shisui cradled him, caressing the spot where his fist had smashed into Itachi’s face a moment before. Itachi, still dazed, leaned into the embrace and snuggled his face into Shisui’s chest. He felt Shisui shudder and a sob escaped him. “Itachi… Itachi, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. Please tell me you’re okay?…”

Itachi tried to answer “Yeah, I’m okay.” but a sharp pain seared through his face from the base of his neck to his temple when he attempted to speak. Instead, only a whimper came out. Shisui, teary eyed, leaned Itachi back a bit from his chest and examined the damage he had done to his precious friend.

“I think-“ Shisui choked back a sob and wiped his eyes, “I think I dislocated your jaw, Itachi. It’ll hurt but I have to set it back in place.” Shisui laid Itachi’s head on a pillow he had placed on the floor and pressed one hand firmly on Itachi’s collar bone to hold him still without choking him. Itachi made no move to resist Shisui, despite knowing how badly this next move was bound to hurt. Shisui brushed his fingers along Itachi’s jaw, delicately feeling out the appropriate spot. Without any warning, Shisui pulsed chakra to his arm allowing him to move with lightning speed, and Itachi’s jaw snapped back into place instantly. It was followed immediately by an agonized screech from Itachi who writhed for a moment on the floor, clenching his neck and jaw. Shisui stilled him, cradling him and cooing softly to him. Itachi felt his muscles relax as the more intense pain began to subside, giving way to a droning ache. Itachi groaned deeply, rolling into his friend’s chest and seeking out comfort there.

The two were quiet for many hours into the night after that incident. Itachi wanted nothing else now but to snuggle up to his friend and never have to see that look directed at him again. Shisui, drowned by his own remorse, just held Itachi, not knowing what else to do after he had knocked the much smaller boy unconscious and dislocated his jaw as well. Feeling a sharp poke in his side as he shifted, Shisui moved one arm and pulled the picture frame from underneath his body. He stared at it for a long moment, pain welling up within him. There he was, five years old with both his parents and his beloved grandfather. It was the only photo Shisui had of his family all together like that. Two years after the photo was taken, Kagami would die during the Kyuubi attack while trying to protect Shisui, who had refused to seek shelter against his father’s command. A year later, Shisui’s father would come home bitterly drunk and he would beat Shisui senseless, yelling obscenities at him and blaming him for Kagami’s death before disappearing only to be found dead of liver failure 12 years later on the side of a road. The injuries Shisui would sustain from that beating would leave his jaw permanently off center and although his face would grow into his hugely wide smile, it was a constant reminder of that night. Then, 2 years later, his mother would be convicted of treason for becoming pregnant with the child of a shinobi from the Hidden Mist village. Shisui didn’t truly understand this; all he knew is that he was delighted to have a younger sibling on the way. Within the year, Fugaku would assign Shisui the mission to bring his mother back to the village after she deserted it to avoid having her baby killed. Shisui would intercept her at the border where her lover ambushed him, not knowing who he was. Shisui hadn’t meant to kill him, but the blade his grandfather had bestowed upon him sliced into his throat, and struck his artery. As he bled out, Shisui heard the sound of rapidly approaching shinobi from the Mist. Frozen in his terror, Shisui hadn’t the time to react as his pregnant mother seized control of his blade and stabbed herself through the stomach, killing herself. Shisui would awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan that day and would be deeply traumatized for the rest of his life. As a result, Shisui developed many symptoms of his trauma, some including chronic nightmares, sleep paralysis, and an obsessive fixation on family which Itachi and Sasuke would come to epitomize.

Now, cradling Itachi in his arms, Shisui realized for the first time that what he felt for Itachi was more than just friendship. And now, he realized, it was more than just brotherhood too. While Shisui very much loved Itachi in those ways too, he suddenly felt something more intense, a something that would burn inside of Shisui until he confessed to himself that he was attracted to Itachi in a way he had never been attracted to anyone before.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Shisui had reached this conclusion when he was 15. Now, at 17, he had finally decided to express his feelings to Itachi, for better or for worse. And as Itachi joined him on the couch, immediately snuggling up to him under the blanket, Shisui began to cautiously wonder if perhaps he had not been alone in this feeling of very intense love. Shisui pushed it from his mind for now, and clicked through the channels on T.V. until they found something to watch. At some point, Shisui glanced down at Itachi, who lay on his chest, lips parted slightly, breath slow and deep, eyes contently closed. Shisui muted the T.V., smiling endearingly at his beloved friend. He shifted slightly, closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around Itachi as the sweet scent of Gardenias filled his nose from where they sat in a vase that Itachi had put them in without Shisui noticing. And peacefully, Shisui drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Shisui woke with a start to a loud crash from outside. Itachi had instantly shot up as well. “Wait here,” Shisui said, awake and in high alert. He crossed the room and peered cautiously out the window. The still howling wind made it difficult to see if anything was out of place. Shisui picked up his tanto and opened the door and stepped outside.

Itachi watched intently from the couch as his friend stepped carefully down the steps. It wasn’t uncommon for Uchiha to be targeted for harassment and vandalism and it would sometimes turn quite ugly. Itachi peered into the darkness outside when he heard a startled yelp from Shisui and then silence. Not one to take chances with anyone else’s safety, Itachi shot out the door and almost immediately collided head on with Shisui, both letting out a hearty “oof” at the impact. Itachi grunted, “What in the world are-“

“Move move move move move,” Shisui shoved abruptly through Itachi and frantically gestured for Itachi to hurry back inside. Itachi looked around the yard, Did someone try attacking Shisui? Itachi stared hard into the darkness for a long moment. Itachi cautiously placed one foot forward in the yard and before his weight could fully settle on the ground, a strange figure burst through the line of trees charging straight for Itachi. Itachi froze. What the hell is that?! The figure was dark and its face appeared mutilated as it moved swiftly on four legs. Itachi quickly decided he didn’t want to find out and turned bolting back inside and slamming the door behind him. Shisui slammed his weight into the door as well, and the two braced for impact of the faceless humanoid creature. But nothing ever came.

After many long moments, Shisui moved Itachi aside and dared to peek out the door. The sun had begun to rise now, and there was quite a bit of light to work with. Nothing stirred now; the wind had calmed, and the cold had calmly taken its place with the crisp morning air. Shisui, tanto in hand, dared to step outside. When nothing moved, he began to look around. Itachi felt a deep paranoia set in, something on the lines of “While Shisui is out, that thing is going to attack me from behind.” Itachi rather swiftly decided he’d rather be near Shisui, even if that meant being outside in the open and he followed his friend out to the tree line where the thing had first appeared.

Shisui was crouched by the fence, intently examining something. Itachi crouched beside him and noticed the broken area of the fence. “It… well it almost looks like teeth marks,” Itachi remarked looking at the section of the fence, “I’d guess something large like a bear.”

“No… unfortunately you’re wrong Itachi,” Shisui was fixed intently on the fence, “Look. Look at the impressions left here,” he pointed to a single bite mark, “and here,” to another. Itachi looked for a moment, but he admitted to Shisui that he was confused. In response, Shisui opened his mouth widely, and displayed his teeth to Itachi.

Itachi looked back at the fence and his blood went cold for a moment, “Those are human bite marks, Shisui?”

“It looks that way. There’s also blood. And some funky set of prints too,” Itachi didn’t want to, but he gripped Shisui’s arm for a bit of comfort from the disturbing nature of the events.

“Well, what was that thing then? You saw it too; it didn’t look like it had much of a face left. In fact, it looked like it had been in some serious accident. I don’t see how it could have chewed its way through a fence,” Itachi remarked in a bit of disbelief.

“I don’t have an answer for that Itachi, but I at least know that whatever it was, it’s long gone now,” Shisui sighed and rose to his feet.

“Your crows?” Itachi looked to the treetops trying to pick out a flash of white feathers.

“Ah, they’re searching the area with a three mile radius, there’s no sign of that thing whatever it was,” Shisui said turning back towards the house, “Let’s go back inside and try to forget about it yeah? It probably was someone who was in a terrible accident, sadly.”

Itachi agreed, and the two headed back inside. After a while, Shisui noticed that Itachi was still quite spooked. He was restless, and pacing around the house as though searching the rooms. Upon examining his face closely, Shisui noticed that Itachi’s already prominent tear troughs were accompanied by dark circles beneath his eyes. “You’re still tired,” Shisui stated, gesturing for Itachi to join him on the couch. Itachi couldn’t suppress a yawn and rubbed one eye. Shisui chuckled softly and took Itachi’s hand, pulling him onto the couch, “Here, you close your eyes again and I’ll stay up to keep watch over you.”

Itachi shot Shisui a look, puffing his cheek out, “I’m not helpless, you know.” Shisui laughed in good humor. He hadn’t seen that look from Itachi for a long time, and it was nice to see it again.

“Hmm… Is that code for ‘I’m still scared’?” Shisui prodded playfully.

Itachi pouted at him, “I’m not scared.”

“Denial seals the deal kiddo,” Shisui grinned, “How about we do something to get your mind off of it?”

Itachi’s interest piqued, “What kind of something?”

While Shisui had initially planned to say ‘Watch a movie’ or ‘Cook some breakfast’, the opportunity had presented itself to express his desires. And having Itachi within intimate personal space, pressed up against him on the couch, did not help Shisui in his efforts to refrain from acting upon his desires.

Their eyes locked suddenly, and Shisui stared deeply into Itachi’s eyes. They were beautiful, deep and dark and framed perfectly by his lush and lustrous lashes. “Something… something like this?” Shisui leaned his face close to Itachi’s, hesitating when their lips got startlingly close. Shisui wanted to feel sure that Itachi actually wanted him as well, and he paused where he was until he got that reassurance. Itachi closed his eyes softly, and made no move away from Shisui. So, Shisui locked their lips in a gentle, sweet kiss. A slight and startled puff of breath escaped Itachi’s lips, but as Shisui prepared to pull away, he felt Itachi press into the kiss. Shisui cupped Itachi’s face in his hands, and pulled Itachi down to rest on top of him, not breaking the lock.

Eventually pulling slowly away, the two stared at each other, not quite sure that this night had actually happened. Shisui hummed a bit, feeling bashful suddenly, “I hope I didn’t cross a line with you, Itachi.”

“I suppose it’s reasonable to assume you’ve felt that way for quite some time?” Itachi said with a soft smile on his face.

“Yeah, I have. I just never knew how to tell you,” the confession felt weird on Shisui’s lips.

Itachi just smiled, and shifted just enough to plant a very soft and delicate kiss against Shisui’s slightly parted lips. “Well, that was certainly a strange first date, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written from a random writing prompt. This one was "Write about a strange first date."


End file.
